


Tabby Vineyard Tour

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boredom, Cuz we're all stir crazy, Idle Minds, M/M, Quarantine, Self-Made Vineyard, Smut, Wine, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: “Haaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!”“For the love of—” Jason snapped his book shut and stared at Dick. “What? What is it? Did Timmy fall in a well? Speak, man, speak!”“I wanna go ooooouuuuut!”Jason slumped back on the couch. “Oh, is that all?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Tabby Vineyard Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again!
> 
> Sorry for the somewhat longer gap in getting a new ficlet up. My mind was all up in the angst. It was craving it. Couldn't think beyond it. And, well, the hope for these is to be uplifting, not angsty. HOWEVER, the angsty brain let me finish my long delayed Outlast fic! I must have gotten 10,000 words at least added on there! AND IT'S COMPLETE! I'm so excited about that! But I couldn't have done it without the support I've gotten with this series, so I wanted to make sure to get something up!
> 
> Thankfully, a friend reminded me that I hadn't written anything about her little homemade vineyard experience! I can promise you now: my experience was MOSTLY not like this (there were plants and a cat involved but...not like this). This one feels a little more tooth-rotty kinda cute, but still with some fun and antics for my boys, so I hope you enjoy it just the same!
> 
> As usual, don't take this too seriously, it's all in good fun! This is part of a series of quarantine-themed short fics I've been writing in order to fend off cabin fever and writer's block (and apparently they're effective!). You don't have to read the others to enjoy this as they're all a little light on the plot. All you need to know is that it's based on a situation where Dick and Jason are living together in during the pandemic. If you've got any experiences you wouldn't mind me using for this series or any situations you'd like to see, let me know! I'm mostly working off personal experience and some friends' suggestions. I'm game to try just about anything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was no ignoring Dick. The whole day he just sort of drifted through the apartment, passing by Jason wherever he was, sighing.

Working out in the living room?

“Haaaaaaaauuugh.”

Fixing a basic sandwich?

“Want one?”

“Haaaaaaaaauuuuuugh.”

Reading a book?

“You can go ahead and put on a show or something.”

“Haaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!”

“For the love of—” Jason snapped his book shut and stared at Dick. “What? What is it? Did Timmy fall in a well? Speak, man, speak!”

“I wanna go ooooouuuuut!”

Jason slumped back on the couch. “Oh, is that all?”

“I that ALL?” Dick flopped onto the couch and rested his head in Jason’s lap, demanding his full attention. “Jay, the most fresh air I’ve gotten in MONTHS is going back and forth to the grocery store WHEN you let me go!”

“Hey, there was that time you smoked us out of the apartment.”

“That shouldn’t even count, jerk!”

Jason rolled his eyes and began stroking a hand through Dick’s shaggy hair. “Where would we go?”

“I don’t know,” Dick confessed with a huff. “The coast is closed. The hiking paths are closed. The parks are closed.”

It was a bit of a childish tantrum, but he understood. He’d been called out three times in the last week and there was no better feeling than scaling across rooftops, even if it meant the scum of Gotham was emerging its ugly head more.

And, of course, ignoring Dick was never an option.

“You ever been to a vineyard?”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Like, a real one?”

“No, like fake one. What do you think? We don’t really have any nearby. Not the right environment for grapes. But there’s always plenty of wine in Bruce’s cellar. Let’s have Timbers send a selection over, you can go to the nursery that opened for limited service, pick up a few plants to set up on the fire escape, I’ll set out a couple of chairs and get an ambiance going in here. We’ll have our own little vineyard.

Dick sat up so fast that he nearly hit Jason on the way up. “I’LL GO GET THE PLANTS!”

“Don’t forget your mask! I’ll call Tim!”

Dick was out in no time and Tim was informed and excited to send over a few bottles to brighten their day.

Jason wound up arranging some hanging lights around the railing. He pulled out the dining room chairs and layered them with Dick’s favorite softer blankets. Then he set the end table out between the chairs and set a speaker out on it, figuring he could put his laptop out there to show some nature and play some music.

This seemed more and more like a good idea. Plus, it was different. A much-needed change of pace.

Dick got back in the hour and was thrilled with the set up. Tim’s drone showed up while he was arranging the plants on the fire escape. Jason brought the assortment inside: four bottles with fancy labels and a little note card for each with information about where they came from and what they were supposed to be like and foods to pair them with. Jason hadn’t really accounted for food, but he had a baguette and an artichoke dip that they liked. Not much for variety, but it would do the job.

“Uhh, Jay?”

“What’s up?” Jason took a couple wine glasses out of the cabinet.

“Something…something’s wrong.”

He found the corkscrew and settled on the lightest wine. “Do you need help?”

“Uhh…I mean…”

“MROOOOOW.”

Jason looked out and was a bit dumbfounded. The fire escape was overrun by cats.

“What did you do?”

“I don’t…I mean…Dick snatched the tag from one of the plants and slipped inside, shutting the window to keep the cats out. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t get anything toxic to animals since your neighbors have cats and…Oooooh.”

“You got catnip?”

“I’m sorry!”

They looked out the window at the fire escape that had nice ambiance and a surplus of cats.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! This was such a good idea and I went and—”

Jason held up a hand to silence Dick. He took a deep breath and popped open the window. Dick watched as he fought off the cats that tried to get in and shooed the few off of the chairs and end table, pulling them in awkwardly. Then he shut the window, clicked on security, and clicked on the lights, giving the cats a nice little glow outside.

Jason raked a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, looking at the overturned chairs and the end table. “I can fix this.”

*  
Dick’s fuzzy blankets were still in the washing machine and the dining room chairs had been returned to their spots at the table. Meanwhile, the couch had been moved so that it was only a couple feet from the window with the coffee table in front of it to place their drinks. At the far edge of the coffee table sat Jason’s laptop, playing a nature channel show about wild cats while the neighborhood cats lounged about just behind it. The end table was off to one side of the room with an old fan sitting on in on low, at least making it feel like there was a little breeze.

Dick sat next to Jason, cuddled up against him with the comforter from their bed draped over them.

“Okay, this one’s a Retsina and apparently it’s flavored with pine resin. Huh. Is there anything they don’t put in wine?” Jason noted, swirling his glass. “Apparently it’s best paired with spicy and savory foods.”

Dick dipped a small slice of bread in the artichoke dip and held it up for Jason. “And today it’s paired with a zesty artichoke dip and good company.”


End file.
